Nildzre Castellanos
Nildzre Castellanos the commander of the 412th between 399 and 305, member of the 8 General, Governor of István and one of the Essyrian leaders in the Chaos War. He is the descendant of the Hailbelian Castellanos Family, but he doesn't consider himself or his branch of the family Hailbelian. He died in the battle of Aravale trying to delay the arriving chaos lord through the chaos gate. An empty coffin is burried for him in István. Nildzre is one of the protagonists of the Chaos War chapter and a supporting character in the last chapter of the Legend of the 7 game. He'll also appear in addon scenarios. Appearance He has light-blue eyes, dark-blue hair and almost completely white skin due to his Elven heritage. He is usually seen in his military clothes, a blue military jacket, blue pants and a dark-gray shir, or blue shit with a black west. His sword is usually on his side or back, depending on his mood. He also has a pocket on the chest for most of his uniforms solely so Sivelle can travel with him. He lost his arm during the siege of Aineas and he always carries his sword in his hands at all times after this. He also received a cut on his forehead, but his hair covers it. During his time in Arcadia he has his old uniform. During his appearances in the Alqurus War he switched from his old Essyrian uniform to a Mystics version of if. The only difference is mostly the color. The dark-blue theme was replaced by a turqoise and teal one. Personality Nildzre is usually a very cheerful, funny and lazy. He hates paper work and is irritated by military meetings. In his free time he jokes around with his subordinates, nap in his office or make some experimental food in the legion's kitchen. In battle he is more serious but he still jokes with his opponents and allies alike. Despite his lazynes and idiotic tendencies he is a tactical genius, and often makes proper military strategies in battle. Nildzre also has no problem taking someone's life if needed as shown when he killed his corrupt superior or numerour chaos controlled humans. History Nildzre Castellanos was born in Marie-Louise the Duchy of Matan in 276 February 21. His father was Nethaniel Castellanos an Essyrian agent, his mother Ariewyndell Raejisa Fildaerae was a Snow-Elven thief and saboteur. He moved to Essyria with his parents in early 282, and he joined to the Essyrian Legionary Academy. At first he neglected his studies causing his results to be particularly bad, but the leaders of the Academy noticed his intelligence despite his lazy attitude. He was also a great swordsman, allowing him to defeat any sparring partner in the trainings. When he reached the age of 16 he was transfered to the Youth's Legion where he rose in rank fast due to his achievements in missions. When he turned 18 he was transfered to the 242nd Legion, but shortly after was transfered again to the 412th Legion due to manpower shortage. In the 412th Legion he became the vice-commander of the legion. Sypnosis Partnership with Aqeela Aziz (294 - 299) Shortly after he joined the 412th Legion he was assigned as the new partner to Aqeela Aziz, known for her trouble making tendencies, but they did not meet until 295 when she returned from Arissa. Due to his partner not appearing Nildzre had no mission or job during his first year in the unit. When Aqeela finally returned Nildzre quickly befriended her due to their similar personality. Soon they were know as the trouble team and they failed or made errors during many of their missions despite Nildzre's intelligence. The duo only participated in small scale missions until 298 when their ship sunk south-west of the Essyrian coast. They found themselfs stranded on a strange island. On the island some kind of mental virus was present that caused them to be easily angered. This led to their separation after they almost killed each other after a brief argument. Nildzre made a camp on the north coast while Aqeela on the south. After three months of isolation an Essyrian team found them and they were taken back to Essyria to remove the virus from their body. The island was entirely destroyed to prevent the virus from spreading to the main land and a cure was created for the duo. About six months later In 299 Nildzre found out about the unit commander's deal with an underground smuggler group leading him to challenge him to a duel to death. Nildzre suprisingly quickly defeated the commander leading to his death. This accident could have led to a dishonorable-discharge for Nildzre, but the commander was under suspicion for a while, so he was promoted to the rank of colonel and was put in charge of the 412th Legion. Around the same time Aqeela retired from the 412th Legion and moved back to her home, Alkhmar. Nildzre's quickly shaped the unit into a more laidback, but professional unit and had Ekaterina Yevgeniev transfer to the unit and appointed her to his second in command. The Black Archive Incident (299) After an Essyrian archeology team found the wreck of a human colony ship codenamed "Black Archive" in central Essyria the 412th Legion was ordered to escort and defend the archeologists during their exploration of the wreck. Ekaterina joined Nildzre as well as Iro Shissaki and a small armed unit. The exploration was a disaster from the start. The team activated multiple security systems and woke up the security drones. The engine of the ship was also damaged during a fight, causing the ship to be flooded with radiation. The archeologists were escorted out of the wreck and Nildzre requested an engineer team to seal the ship. This incident led later to the opening of the Chaos gate. Rescue from Ichirise (300) The 412th Legion was ordered to investigate a misterious attack in north Essyria. Nildzre considered this a "pain in the ass" and at first he sent a recon team led by Huey Adams. Shortly after Adam's report arrived causing Nildzre to take intrest in the mission and he himself assembled a smaller unit and advanced to Ichirise. When they arrived near Ichirise the town was under siege by the Chaos Forces. He ordered his team to infiltrate the city and try to save as many people as they can while he rushed to the defense of the survivors. Here he encountered Invidia who led this group of chaos forces against the city. This is where they first fought eachother and Invidia was forced to withdraw. While the chaos forces regrouped Nildzre considered the option of escape by boat, but he discovered later that most of the ships were destroyed. He ordered the weaker survivors to board the few ship that was still seaworthy and sail south towards the capital. He also asked for brave volunteers to protect the survivor remaining in the city. After the volunteer forces were formed and armed he ordered them to march south while his unit takes on the chaos forces in case they try to pursue them. He also sent his sister Airin Castellanos to report to Aineas about the chaos forces. After his unit gave time for Airin and the survivor his unit also left the city, and Ichirise fell to the Chaos Forces. Shortly after Nildzre returned to Aineas to prepare for a war that would most certainly happen. Nildzre mostly participated in guerilla attacks against the chaos forces using delay tactics between 300 and 303. He also met Invidia a second time in the Essyrian Forest, just south of Val'An where they fought again, and Invidia was defeated once again. This time however Nildzre was forced to retreat due to the superior number of chaos forces in the area. After this he returned to István where he prepared the defenses. Siege of István (303) In 303 the Chaos Forces finally reached the city of István where the Essyrian forces prepared their defenses. Nildzre personally led his unit during the initial assault of István where most of the Essyrian units were wiped out or defected due to chaos influence. He ordered the remaining units of the defense line to retreat inside the city walls. Shortly after the Chaos Forces momentarily halted the siege to prepare siege equipment. Nildzre already knew the city will fall, but he didn't give up without a fight. His plan was to defend the gates for as long as they can, and prepare an escape rout to the east if possible. The city held out for 3 day when the Northern gate was breaches. Nildzre there met Invidia for the third time and defeated her once again and forced her to retreat. After this he met his old friend Zeira who at the moment worked for the Chaos Forces and attacked him. Zeira opened a portal with one of her failed spells which transported both of them to another dimension. Magicae (303 - 304) "Note : This part of his story considered semi-canon and happens in a crossover world called Regnumia" After both of them got transported to a new dimension Zeira quickly ran away from him causing him to be stranded in an unknown land alone. Thanks to his translator crystal Nildzre could understand the local language, and had no trouble following Zeira, but she traveled faster than him. He met her for the first time in the Lux Forest where she escaped after a brief battle. They met a second time in Morney where she once again escaped from him. They met once again in the Forest of Mira where Zeira fought against Zaressa Syther the princess of this land. After Nildzre rescued Zaressa she offered her help to find Zeira which Nildzre accepted. He and Zaressa travelled together from this point and he even taught her swordsmanship to improve her melee capabilities despite her being a mage. They met Zeira for the last time in Sudverio where Zeira got defeated and Nildzre returned to the wartorn Essyria in 304. (At this point Zaressa Syther disappeared from the story and did not appear in the Chaos War canonically) Late War and Death (304 - 305) After retruning to Essyria he hurried to Aineas to rejoin his unit, if the capital was still under Essyrian control. He successfully rejoined his unit but by that time the Chaos Forces were maching on the capital. Nildzre fought hard during the siege, but after the Essyrian army suffered heavy losses they were forced to pull back to the docks, where he and a few elite officers held the enemy while the last of the ship departed. In this last stand Nildzre lost his left arm. Thankfully before the Chaos Forces finished them off an Imperial ship arrived and rescued them. His injuries caused him to be hospitalised for a long period. He did not participated in the retake of Aineas or István, but he rejoined the army by the time they marched against Aravale. Despite his presence he did not take back the command of the 412th Legion and only led a small elite unit in the battle to allow him to react to enemy ambushes quickly. When the main army reached the Chaos Gate his unit volunteered to keep it safe until the mage unit can seal it. This did not go according to plan when the Chaos Lord was spoted on the other side of the gate. Nildzre rushed in to hold him until they can close the gate, but he was killed in one attack, but fortunately the chaos gate was closed in time. An empty coffin was burried for him in István. Post War (305 - 307) In the game Nildzre can survive the Chaos War and appear in the post war story differently depending whether Elisabeth is alive or not. If Queen Elisabeth is Alive: Nildzre returned to Aineas after the war and was invited to the post war celebration held in the royal castle. After the festivities he personally met with the Queen and handed in his resignation from the military and recommendation of his sister as the new commander of the 412th Legion. Elisabeth tried to persuade him to stay, but ultimately gave up and Nildzre left the military. He then returned to István and married to Ekaterina Ann Yevgeniev. If Queen Elisabeth died: Nildzre returned to Aineas after the war and attended to the funeral of Queen Elisabeth. With the whole nation mourning and the succession in trouble he called a council meeting to determine the new ruler of Essyria. This council will have different outcome in the game and will change Essyria in later chapters. Either way Nildzre will resign from the military after the council. The Civil War (307 - 309) If the civil war breaks out between the royalists and pretenders Nildzre will stay un-aligned and only fight when István is threathened. He can then join the Royalist side if his wife Ekaterina Ann Yevgeniev can persuade him. The pretender side can't persuade him since he will not fight against his wife, who is a royalist. Return as a Mystic (1222) Nildzre returned to the world of the living as a Mystic agent to assist his previous homeland against the Chaos Forces, but did not play greater role in the war itself. Skills/Abilities * Swordsmanship - 'Nildzre is an expert swordsman and can use anything with a blade with great skill. * '''Speed - '''After hard training Nildzre is quite fast in combat. He can keep up with most of his enemy easily, allowing him to block most of the slower attack. But to keep his speed he can't wear any type of armor. * '''Tactical Skills -' He can devise a stategy in the middle of a fight and often asked for his opinions in military operations and strategy. Outside of a combat situation this skill is apparently non-existent. * '''Icemagic(Racial) - '''Nildzre can use Ice elemental magic, but this is due to his Snow-Elven heritage, as he doesn't like magic. * '''Snow-Elven Genes - '''Due to him being a Half-Elf and a Snow-Elf at that he is more resistant to cold weather and ice-magic. * '''Gastronomy - '''Nildzre is a great cook and often experiments with new types of food or cook for his men after a successful mission.. * '''Languages - '''Nildzre besides his mother tongue(Hailbelian) can speak Elven. '''Alternative Versions During stories alternative versions of Nildzre can appear. These versions could be similar to him, or entirely different. * Nildzre (Prototype)- Original Version from the 2006 scratch of the world. Not used anywhere. * Nildzre Blackbone (Káosz) - From a dimension where Nildzre is under chaos control. * Niya Blackbone - His female counterpart from Alterion. * Nildzre Blackbone (Élőhalott) - A version from the cancelled RPG Maker Game. Appearances * Legend of the 7 (Player Character) * Legend of the 7 - Necro Crisis (Party Member/Opponent) * Magicae - A Legend of the 7 Story (Player Character) Trivia * Nildzre is very religious despite his appearance. * Nildzre's birthdate (February 21.)is shared with the original creator * In the cancelled RPG Maker games he is aware of the fact that he is in a game, and constantly breaks the 4th wall. * Nildzre's name was created by mashing random buttons on the keyboard. * His favorite food is any kind of fish. * Originally he was a silent, masterfull killer, but this was changed to match his new appearance. * Nildzre officially is still a noble in the Hailbelian Empire. * Nildzre has at least 5 titles, a duke title, and at least 2 military title. * Nildzre is the youngest member of the military to reach the rank of Colonel, and later General. * Despite being fairly strong he is only the third strongest fighter in the legion following Ekaterina Ann Yevgeniev and Tea. * Despite being an Essyrian citizen and military officer he doesn't speak any of the languages associated with Essyria. = Kategória:Characters